


Fashionable

by Merfilly



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brigadier knows the Doctor won't change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashionable

The Brigadier raised an eye at the lace and velvet, the rich burgundy of one fleshed out by the bright pristine of the other.

"I did say 'pub', Doctor," he reminded.

"I haven't lost a whit of hearing, Brigadier. Let's be off!" the alien irritably told him. "Since you insist on this fraternization as being conducive to making them listen when I say duck and cover."

The Brigadier's lips quirked a bit, then he turned on his heel to lead the way. He knew when a fight was not worth the effort, and the Doctor's fashion sense was uniquely entrenched.


End file.
